


Marvel One Shots x Readers

by iciclesthecat



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Easter Eggs, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Making this out of fun and boredom. I wanted to branch out, than write more OP stuff. Please enjoy yourself while you are here.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Chris Hemsworth/Thor/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Marvel One Shots x Readers

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests. I am genuinely bored and I want to get back into writing again. I'm only taking anyone from the Marvel movies. 
> 
> Please be patient with me as I am watching them all to know characters and such.

(Tony Stark)

Song: I Hear a Symphony, Cody Fry

Reaching out, your hands touched the velvet curtain. Curling around the fabric you pulled it slightly. You could hear the murmuring of the people, the light broke through the cracks of the curtain. The voices seemed to hush as your eyes narrowed to him.

The man of the party.

He held a drink while talking to reporters. His sunglasses pushed up onto his head. That award winning smile, smug on his face. Of course he was dressed in his glamorous tuxes. His dark messy brown hair spiked, and those eyes. That you could get lost in as he went on and on about mechanics. God. He looked as handsome as the day you left.

Smiling you let the curtain fall back into place and took a breath.

  
"Alright, Alright everyone. Settle down, we have a special guest for Tony Starks birthday. Now if I may have your undivided attention to the artist singer. (Y/N)."

The curtain swung open as there was an applause. Whistles and cheers broke out as you stepped into the light. The eyes of the audience followed you as you stepped over to the microphone. It soon grew hushed as your hand took the mic. Your eyes met the astonished brown.

Like he hasn't met those eyes in years.

"I used to hear a simple song..." you sung glancing around to the crowd that had gathered around the stage. "That was until you came along. Now in its place is something new, I hear it when I look at you."

As you glanced to Tony the piano picked up a soft rhythm. You watched as he weaved his way through the crowd. Getting closer and closer to you as you continued to sing. The rhythm and more instruments began to pick up as your grip got tighter to the mic. You dreamt for years you'd be here. You'd reunite with your best friend, who of course you were madly in love with. But with both being the children of great parents. It simply. Wasn't meant to be.

"And now I hear, a sym-pho-ny." You hummed.

The crowd cheered and clapped as the lights went out. You stepped away to the curtain as it shut behind you. Your manager stepped up to you and patted your shoulder.

"Alright you had a fun little freebee now we have to get you to Chicago tonight!" He growled.

"Ok." You sighed before following him to the backdoor. Where your wrist was caught.

"And where do you think your going on the most important time of the year?"

His voice was gruff, but it was still soothing. You turned to him. Tony. His face lit up before he pulled you into his side.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Stark but we must be leaving if I can have my star back. I'd like to make some money other than pocket change." Your manager spoke pulling out his phone.

"Pocket change? Are you kidding me? I'm Tony Stark I can get you more than just change pal!"

"Roger please he is a good friend of mine, I-"

"Enough (Y/N)!"

Tony didn't hesitate before pulling out a checkbook and clicking a pen that came out of no where. The ink stained the pages with zeros and THEE Tony Stark signature. Ripping it from said book he handed it over to Roger.

"You may take your leave now."

Then took your wrist before taking you out from behind stage. You had trouble keeping up with him as his stride was quick and seemed to get you out of there. He hummed your song. Tony soon took you down a hall, took a sharp right and unlocked a door. Pulling you into the room and shut it behind you.

The night sky was watching, you gasped looking up seeing the stars. Gleaming in the night and strung out as far as you could see. Stepping slowly out in that room you spun seeing them all as far as you could see.

"How long has it been?"

You turned to him. Or the direction of him. You could see the arc reactor glowing closer, along with the soft taps of his shoes.

"Since when?" You asked.

Fixating your eyes to the glowing blue metallic device gleaming before you. Delicately you touched it, placing just the tips of your fingers to the glowing center.

"Oh God. I can't believe you did that."

In panic you looked up to him and pulled away your hand.

"I'm so sorry I-"

He chuckled softly earning you to frown.

"Just kidding." Tony hummed.

Grunting you went to punch his shoulder but he caught your wrist. He caught your gaze. You could see the outline of Tonys face, his eyes were on you. As far as you knew.

"How long as it been since you've seen the stars?" Tony asked.

Your attention took to them. The pearlescent glows in the room. As fake as they were, they seemed real to you. They shifted and danced around you. Sighing you lowered your arm as Tony's fingers laced with yours.

"Years. Many many years. Statiums too bright to see, I'm asleep while touring at night, or just. Ever. Everywhere I've gone its been too bright to see such. Memories." You spoke, hush for just him to hear.

Those eyes were on you again. You felt him judging you. He'd cock a brow and curl his lip in judgment. You knew that look a bit too well. You didn't pay him any mind as the stars shifted.  


"And how long has it been?" You asked.

"Since what?" Tony asked.

"Since you've taken a God damn break. I see you working and working. Building this, that, and becoming the Iron Man?"

"Because if I stopped, you'd never come back to me."

"Oh trust me I would have. It wouldn't of been hard. You and your fat ego wouldn't be too hard to track down."

"And yet you can just disappear into the night like nothing happened."

"Ah- Ah! I never ment to up and leave as I did. Being the children of such wealthy and famous fathers. I was just following what my father told me. And. Then he left me with Roger."

"You never wrote or tried to contact me."

"Of course I did. I can see the true fan you are. You probably didn't even know I took up being a singer until now."

"I-I heard something about it."

Groaning you went to step away but he grabbed your wrist.  


"Oh no you don't, I lost you once I'm not losing you again." Tony snapped pulling you to his chest, "This isn't how I wanted us to end up."

"What are you talking about?" You huffed crossing your arms.  


"You. You." Groaning he took your shoulders, "This plan went from A, to B, to C, to. This."

Jestering to the room. You glanced around for a moment before back to him. Sighing you cupped his cheek and humored him.

"And what plan is this?" You hummed.

"Its a combination of H and I." He shrugged nestling into the palm of your hand.

"And what was Plan A?"

"Plan A was, marrying you a long long time ago."

You rumbled a laugh in your throat as your thumb brushed over his stubble.

"You gotta stop doing that." You sighed.

"What?" Tony chuckled.

"Saying things that make me want to kiss you."

"Then do it then."

Cupping his other cheek you leaned in and kissed him softly. Tony's arms wrapped around you pulling you in deeper.

And once again Tony knew, he was home.


End file.
